


Patterns to be Broken

by frozenCinders



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Right as Gotou is ruminating on his "relationship" with Ankh, whatever it could be called, he gets a predictable knock at his door.Or maybe not so predictable.
Relationships: Ankh/Gotou Shintarou
Kudos: 6





	Patterns to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> please come join my ankh/gotou secret relationship agenda Please i've never asked before
> 
> (note: the preceding information is disputed by several reputable sources. he has asked many times before)
> 
> EDIT: published this immediately before watching the episode where gotou starts working for cous coussier. [clenches fist]

When Ankh is on top, he's so _smug_ about it. Not in his facial expression-- no, he consistently looks like aggression incarnate, or an apathetic beauty model at best-- but it's present in his mannerisms; in the flippant way he handles Gotou like he knows he doesn't have to face any consequences, in the condescending way he speaks to him when he's not too riled up to drop the act.

After that, though, he's at least amicable. He's sated and calm, and he'll even grant Gotou a small request or two if he's tired enough to ask for anything. Sometimes he'll get up for some ice cream (that Gotou mysteriously started stocking his freezer with, for reasons unknown) and come back with two, the one he doesn't start on just so happening to be Gotou's favorite flavor, and then he pretends not to notice when Gotou takes it from his loose grip.

The afterglow is definitely better when he lets Ankh have his way. Those are the only times he might doze off and end up staying over, only to sneak out in the morning either before Gotou has gotten up or when he's awake and not looking.

When Ankh _isn't_ on top, he's an absolute brat. Of course he loves it; he latches onto Gotou, throws around empty threats to kill him if he stops, sometimes tackles him onto his back to ride him. But as soon as some of the blood gets back to his head, he makes some obnoxious petty comment, like "you sound like a girl when you come", for the express purpose of pissing him off.

Gotou used to rise to those comments, used to smack his arm (making sure to choose the right one to drive the point home) or smother him with the nearest pillow. That only seemed to satisfy him, so Gotou stopped reacting so easily in hopes that Ankh would cut it out already. Unfortunately, Ankh doesn't do well with being ignored, so a lack of response leads to incessant prodding. It's easier when they devolve into lazy slap fights.

Either way has pros and cons, but Gotou has been thinking lately that it'd be nice to be able to have it both ways. There was one, _only one_ time where Ankh had been in some type of mood unfamiliar to him and was soft, obedient-- dare he say _submissive._ Of course, as soon as it was over, Ankh realized how he'd been acting and immediately started a fight to cover his embarrassment, and then he'd stormed out of the house and swore never to return. Obviously he came back a week later and pretended that never happened.

The absolute dream would be if he could have Ankh like that again _and_ have him behave afterwards. Gotou has to wonder just what it would take.

He would try to retrace his steps, to figure out what got Ankh in that mood in the first place, but he wasn't present for the start of it. He was actually winding down for the day only to hear a hesitant knock at his door-- so much so that Gotou didn't even recognize it as Ankh, whose knocking usually sounds so impatient and demanding. He wasn't shy, by any means, but he was unusually quiet, and all too willing to follow Gotou's lead without a fight for once.

And it's just as he's thinking about it again today that he hears a strangely similar knock. It can't be; Gotou isn't lucky enough for such a coincidence.

Yet, when he opens the door, Ankh stands there, gaze averted, not barging his way in for once. Gotou wants to ask what it is that does this to him, but he doesn't find the words, not when Ankh grabs him by the collar-- a weak gesture compared to how he normally does it-- and kisses him, walking him backwards into the house and only pausing to close the door.

In fact, it's good that he distracted him, because Gotou suspects any undue questioning might snap Ankh right out of his reverie. He'll have to remember to ask later, when he has nothing to lose for it.

He's surprised when Ankh continues walking him to his room-- he's usually so impatient that he'll throw Gotou onto the couch and have to be slowly dragged and lured to the bedroom because Gotou isn't some kind of pervert who keeps lube on the coffee table. Maybe he's finally learning.

What's suspicious is how slowly he's moving, though. Usually, when he's on Gotou like this, he's all frantic energy and harsh bites. Right now, Gotou hardly feels his teeth, doubts he's even leaving any marks.

When Ankh says it, "I want you", it sounds less like he's demanding and more like he's begging, and it flips a switch in Gotou that he didn't even know was there. Now Gotou starts to adopt Ankh's usual energy, temporarily forgetting the no marks rule that they have in place for Ankh specifically, who simply refuses to wear anything to cover his neck with for some reason.

Gotou hasn't admitted that he excluded himself from that rule on purpose and not just because he has no problem covering himself. He doesn't plan to say why even if he's tortured.

When he feels the backs of his knees hit the bed, Gotou holds Ankh back by his hair, earning a weak, confused glare.

"Promise you'll be good after," he can't resist saying.

Ankh sneers at him and tries to get at his throat again, but Gotou holds him firmly in place.

"Promise," he repeats.

Ankh growls and rolls his eyes, but then after a pause, he nods.

As soon as he has Ankh's word, he flips them over and makes to attack his neck again, but he hesitates. The rule is in place for a reason, now that he remembers it. He doesn't need Hino questioning who Ankh got the marks from, and Ankh had said there would be "complications untold" if that Izumi girl were to discover he's been with anyone at all.

"What?" Ankh asks him, irritation just as easily present on his face as always.

Marks where nobody can see them would be fine, though, wouldn't they?

"Just thinking of leaving hickeys on you," Gotou states to test the waters, making a point of tugging on Ankh's shirt while he's at it. He really shouldn't still be wearing it.

He doesn't know what kind, but he can see calculations going through Ankh's head for a second before he slowly tilts his head back, inviting.

"Mark me," he says.

Fuck. Gotou usually finds himself wishing Ankh were into being gagged so he wouldn't have to hear his many demands and petty taunts, but he has an odd way with words tonight.

Who is he to ruin this rare scene by refusing? He dives down, sucks little marks into the side of Ankh's neck and just under his ear, leaving a bite on his jaw for good measure before finally getting that shirt off of him and working his way down. Always so expressive, so sensitive, Ankh pushes his whole body up into every touch.

"Gotou..." he murmurs, and it startles him into pausing. It's not like Ankh has never said his name before, but he's _certainly_ never said it in bed. Gotou noticed a long time ago and decided that it'd make things too intimate anyway, silently agreeing to not use Ankh's name either.

And now it occurs to him that Ankh is breaking down barriers in their relationship, ones that are there to maintain distance. Maybe he's not doing it consciously, but it makes it obvious that he's come to Gotou tonight for comfort, when that has never been the case before, as far as he's aware.

He doesn't know how to feel about it, either. They both know they're not in love, they just have an arrangement is all. Gotou isn't sure Greeed are even capable of love to begin with. Somehow, though, and maybe it's because he's normally such a prideful bastard... the idea of Ankh being openly vulnerable and relying on Gotou for comfort makes him feel oddly satisfied.

Ankh is giving him an odd look now, something close to a scowl because he's stopped all movement ever since Ankh said his name.

"Didn't I already tell you I want you?" he repeats. "Stop wasting time and come get me."

Gotou shakes the thoughts out of his head and obliges, with one punishing bite to the tip of Ankh's ear for the attitude. The side of his fist comes down on Gotou's shoulder in retaliation, but he doesn't let the fight escalate from there.

By the time Gotou is almost done stretching him, Ankh is rubbing gentle circles over the shoulder he'd hit. It's almost enough to finally squeeze a question out of Gotou, but if he ruined the mood now of all times, he'd never forgive himself. He's about to get exactly what he wished for, given Ankh actually keeps his promise afterwards.

There is one question that's safe to ask, though.

"How do you want it?"

Ankh glances up at him, and then his eyes quickly return to tracing every line of Gotou's abdomen.

"Like this is fine," he says.

"No, how hard do you want it?" he reiterates.

This earns him a raised brow. The answer is usually quite obvious-- fast and rough suits both of them-- and neither of them have cared to change it before.

"Why? Tired already?"

Gotou sighs quietly at the question. He doesn't know what he expected.

"Actually..." Ankh says, apparently reconsidering. "However hard you like."

"Making it about what _I'd_ like?" Gotou can't resist snipping.

"Oh, shut up. Want me to change my mind?"

Gotou grabs Ankh's face, a habit copied from Ankh himself, as he slides in. He watches the way Ankh's eyes flutter closed, the way his head tilts back away from Gotou's loose grip, the way his throat moves when he swallows. His fingers dig into Gotou's arms, his talons carefully controlled, and Gotou feels a smile coming on.

Once Gotou's hand is lowered to the bed for support, Ankh turns his head to his left, and Gotou's eyes glue themselves to the little mole on his neck. He lays one kiss on it and then presses Ankh closer to himself, bending lower to graze his teeth against a nipple. He feels Ankh flinch and hears him hiss through his teeth, but he doesn't punch him in the head like the last time he thought he was getting bitten.

Gotou rarely ever gets to take advantage of how sensitive Ankh's nipples are, but he feels Ankh pick up Gotou's hand to place it over the other one, encouraging him for once. The amount of trust he's deciding to put in him is palpable, considering how difficult he usually is about it.

Another oddity of tonight that makes shivers wrack Gotou's bones. He thought he'd fuck Ankh slow and gentle just to make him regret putting the decision in Gotou's hands, but he's just so _soft_ tonight, his quiet noises especially addicting. And maybe this is all according to Ankh's plan anyway, because a long, keening moan from him has Gotou sitting up for leverage to fuck him harder.

"Mmmore," he drawls, eyes glossed over, nails so much less careful than they were before. Gotou doesn't complain, doesn't even feel the pain if he's honest. Watching Ankh lose control would be worth it even if it were excruciating.

Ankh pulls him back down just to hold him close, doesn't even try to bite him like he usually does. Gotou picks up the slack instead, sinking his teeth into Ankh's shoulder. He arches so fucking far up off the bed and Gotou realizes Ankh must be closer than he thought.

Coming seems to take Ankh's voice away, his breath stuttering in Gotou's ear and his voice only returning to him seconds later, right at the tail end of his orgasm. Gotou would never be able to resist with sounds like that beneath him, with a body this tight around him. He's fucked Ankh more times than he cares to count, but there's still something completely irresistible about him, about doing this with him.

It's why they only end up closer and closer no matter how much they fight and deny.

After Gotou has given him his fix, as promised, Ankh deliberately stops himself from saying anything inflammatory while they're catching their breath. This apparently means Ankh has to shut up entirely, because he doesn't say a word. When he turns onto his side, his back to Gotou, he seems almost sad.

While it's true that he's behaving, Gotou would actually prefer a fight to this. He lays a hand on Ankh's shoulder, only proven right that something is wrong by how he doesn't even try to shrug him off.

The two of them really aren't "lovers" or anything. They'd both start gagging if anyone caught onto their relationship and tried to label them as a couple. Gotou has no idea how to approach this situation, or honestly if it's even his place to try.

So rather than pry, Gotou pulls on a pair of pants and heads to the kitchen to retrieve a popsicle for him. When he reenters the room, he's on the side Ankh is facing, and he can see that he's staring at his talons. Maybe it's something to do with his incomplete form, or the body he's possessing. Maybe he's even lamenting not being an actual human.

That last one is a ridiculous idea, considering who Ankh is.

"Not in the mood for once?" Gotou asks, grabbing Ankh's attention.

His eyes float up to Gotou's face and then snap right down to the popsicle, propping himself up on his other arm to snatch it from him. The sudden burst of energy bodes well, at least.

"You're welcome," he says, too used to him by now to even come off as passive aggressive anymore.

Ankh pauses, holding the ice unmoving in his mouth, and gives a quiet hum in the affirmative. It's as close to a thank you Gotou has ever gotten from him. He suspects it's closer than anyone has gotten, in fact.

He guesses that makes him a little bit special.

Since Ankh is calm, Gotou sees about continuing from where he left off before he showed up. He needs to get changed into his nightclothes and clean the stove before he forgets again, because he definitely won't remember in the morning. As soon as he's pulled his shirt over his head, Ankh is tugging at it, less demanding than usual in how he brings him closer.

"What?"

Ankh doesn't look at his eyes, just stares down at his mouth. He makes his intentions pretty clear, but somehow Gotou still doesn't expect it when Ankh kisses him. It's not the first time they've kissed, not by a long shot, but the rest were hostile and frantic and never while they were winding down. They were never gentle like this, like he wants it just _because_ , and not because he wants to bite Gotou's lips while they're fucking.

"Kiss me back," Ankh grumbles with a light slap to Gotou's cheek.

Gotou gives him what he wants, pushes him back down on the bed while he's at it and crowds him in. He only pulls away when it occurs to him that Ankh is still holding a melting popsicle. He sits up and pulls Ankh's arm, repositioning it so it's over his own bare chest and not Gotou's white sheets. He hisses when a drop of cool sugary syrup hits him not a second later, encouraged by the quick movement of his hand. He stuffs the popsicle back into his mouth to rectify the dripping situation, sliding the rest of the ice off the stick and flinging the receptacle to a corner of the room.

When Ankh kisses him again, it's cold and sweet like the ice still in his mouth.

"You're picking that up," Gotou tells him. "And cleaning the floor."

"Tsch. Why do you have to be so annoying?"

As if making a mess in Gotou's room for no reason isn't more annoying. Not that he can argue right now considering Ankh is getting more insistent about cutting off his air supply.

"So what's wrong with you?" he finally asks once he's able.

"Ah?"

"You've been acting strange. Like you're sad or something."

Ankh looks genuinely confused.

"Don't act like there's nothing going on, Ankh. You were saying my name, telling me to mark you-- hell, even you just behaving at all is a sign that something is wrong. So what is it?"

He grabs Gotou's face now, claws surfacing again to tap against his skin.

"I did all that for _you,_ you idiot," he says. "Or are you going to try to tell me it didn't work?"

Gotou recoils, stunned.

"You... what?"

Haughty, Ankh scoffs and lifts his chin.

"Humans like it when their partner submits to them and says their name. I did my research."

He wants to call him an idiot, but the fact that he's not even wrong doesn't help. Gotou can't remember the last time he was so turned on.

"So is that what I can expect from now on?" Gotou asks, sarcastically because he doesn't even dare to hope.

"... From time to time. When I feel like it," is Ankh's answer, more generous than he expected.

In fact, just him doing "research" for Gotou's sake is... a lot more than he ever expected of him. He has to remember that Ankh isn't even human.

That fact should make their relationship more difficult, but Gotou begrudgingly admits he's gotten attached to this stupid bird.


End file.
